


useless child

by shiey3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Smoking, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3
Summary: "you're an absolutely, absolutely useless child."he blinks."it's okay, you're safe."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 526





	useless child

somewhere in _l'manburg_ – now, in a crater, sat a silhouette, left hand gripping the edge of the cliff and the other holding an almost burned out cigarette.

that silhouette was a boy. just a boy. a kid, who was forced to live way too fast. a kid, who the moments after he properly managed to hold a sword and a shield, became a warrior.

that kid was tommy. the one and only – tommyinnit. one of the most popular people on the whole smp, always known for his desire to start wars and his attachment to a two pieces of plastic.

a plastic, that made him selfish - just like tubbo said, day before exiling him from the country he used to live in and used to fight for.

a piece of garbage and the stupid thing that always started wars - just like niki and jack said, after their unsuccessful attempt to kill tommy. knowing them and their actions, it's really hard to tell if they're talking about the discs or the boy himself.

unnecessary shit that only fools fight for, just like techno and phil said, minutes after the whole l'manburg was only ashes and a hole.

tommy chuckled quietly to himself, thinking.

it's never what he thinks or feels, it's always what he did or does.

no one ever asked how he felt or put themselves in his place, it was always _'those_ _stupid discs,'_ _'you_ _betrayed me for no reason,'_ _'it's_ _your fault,'_ _'just_ _fucking think before you do something,' 'why are you always putting the discs on the first place?'_

tommy looked at the dark skies and then at his cigarette, pulling up his sleeve and pressing the lit up end to his arm, making a burnout bruise.

he hissed and yelped in pain, throwing the cigarette into the crater below him.

he groaned in annoyance, tears bringing in the corners of his eyes.

he hit his clenched up fist against the stone ground in rage, blood dripping against his wounded hand.

_why._

_why the fuck everything must be so fucking hard._

_why can't everything be back to normal._

_why._

he broke down, looking at the l'manburg flag at the bottom of the hole, crimson vines covering.

_everything was so fucking perfect back then._

_the revolutionary war; even tho he was practically forced into it by his older brother, he still made him smile and proud with giving dream his most priced possessions._

_he still had good memories of his friends, wilbur—_

_then the elections._

_why._

_it was tommy's fault._

_it was_ _tommy's_ _idea for schlatt to help them out with fighting against their opponents – #swag2020._

_it was his fault that schlatt exiled them._

_it was his fault that wilbur went insane._

_it was his fault he didn't help tubbo and techno at the festival._

_it was his fault he didn't stop wilbur from blowing up the country._

_it was_ _his_ _fault that_ _wilbur_ _is dead, his soul now trapped as a ghost._

_it was his fault he didn't help tubbo during his presidency._

_it was his fault he destroyed George's house with ranboo, making tubbo exile him._

_it was his fault for letting dream easily manipulate him, almost driving him into suicide._

_it was his fault betraying techno and using him as a weapon, then him destroying_ _l'manburg_ _along with phil and dream on his side._

_it was his fault for phil disowning him, adopting ranboo as a replacement and a better son he never had, except techno._

_it was his fault that dream almost killed tubbo during the disc final._

_it was his fault for not jumping into that fucking lav–_

he suddenly felt his back hit lightly against the cold, wet ground.

he couldn't see anything or hear shit, he only heared muffled voices and the sound of the rain.

everything was so, so fucking loud and dizzy. it felt like everyone was screaming and his head was underwater.

he blinked a few times, his sight going back to normal. he saw a tall figure above him.

"r– ranboo?" the blonde said, voice shaky and hoarse.

he looked around, noticing that he was a couple meters away from the cliff.

he also noticed the two of the worried glazes that he got when he looked up, meeting with techno's and philza's eyes.

tommy winced, standing up quickly and almost tripping over his own feet. he could hear ranboo talking something about falling, but he couldn't focus on his voice. _theyre here to make fun of you and kill you run run you cant be here run_

"i need to– run.." he slurred, pushing ranboo lightly and trying to rush towards his home or snowchester, but to no avail.

his heart was pounding and he could feel his headache getting worse and worse, the boy trying to get out of ranboo's grasp.

the other's who were once watching the boy struggle to stand up on the ground, rushed to hold him down with ranboo.

tommy cried out, finally fainting from the exhaustion.

——————

he woke up in his house. his heart still pounding, but the painful headache stopped.

he sighed in relief. _it was just a dumb, stupid nightmar–_

"hello." a voice spoke, making tommy flinch a little in his bed.

he looked over to the person talking to him and almost passed out again.

there he was!  
 _a proud, standing father with a lighthearted smile on his face, complementing tommy's abilities._

but it wasn't his past father, who looked at him with approval and love.

this was present phil, disappointed with worry in his face. his voice almost pitying, making tommy wanna threw up at the sudden empathy.

tommy frowned his brows.

"what do you want." he said coldly, looking how his _father's_ faceimpression changed at the tone of his _son's_ words.

"i'm just– .." phil said with something on his mind, but he hesitated.

"i wanted to check on you, tommy.. you passed out in the morning, s– so me, techno and ranboo dragged you here." he smiled with sadness.

_wait._ in the morning?

where the fuck was he in the morning if not his bed, sleeping?

_of course. right._

"like you would care." he muttered quietly.

phil looked to the ground.

".. listen, i–" he started, but was interrupted by another voice, this time more sympathetic and friendly, and most likely worried.

"tommy? tommy!" another silhouette came into the room. great, a fucking pity parade. but, he wasn't really expecting the person that suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, whispering soft mumbled words.

he almost felt.. _safe?_

"s– sam?" tommy said, voice small.

the green-haired man looked at him, giving him a lighthearted and worried smile.

"yes, it's me, toms. everything's alright now, don't worry." sam said just above a whisper, giving jack shit about the other person in the room with them. tommy flinched at the name. _toms._ wilbur used to call him that, back when he wasn't insane.

someone coughed, breaking sam's and tommy's hug.

"you don't need to baby him, he's sixteen, he can't take care of himself.." phil said, looking away.

sam sighed deeply.

"you act like you know about taking care of someone." the tallest said, giving phil a cold look.

phil just frowned his brows and straightened up.

"excuse me? i'm his father, i think i know better abou–" he got cut off, again.

"like you even were there for me." tommy added, looking into his eyes.

another people stood by in his house, this time a pig and an enderman hybrid.

tommy groaned, leaning against a wall in his bed and crossing his arms. "don't you have other places to be, philza?" the blonde said, phil flinching at the name, along with techno and ranboo.

"i– i'm just trying to talk to you, tom.. i know that we don't have the best relationship, but i'm really tryi—"

"trying?" tommy repeated.

phil stopped, his dark wings curling up a little.

techno got annoyed a little by the other's attitude, and decided to step in.

"don't talk to dad like that, you–"

"like you even care, man!" tommy sat up, throwing the covers at the side.

"you we're always the favourite." tommy chuckled a little and looked at techno. "you we're always by his side, just like phil was always by yours." tommy said, more likely stating.

"yeah, that doesn't mea—" techno started, but got cut off.

"phil was never there for me. for wilbur. i used to lay in bed when i was younger, thinking about when it's gonna be the time that you're guys gonna be finally home." tommy said, smiling sadly.

"wilbur was more of a father figure than phil is." the blonde said, techno processing the other's words. "he absolutely despised you. he was the opposite – he was always there for me, he cared. he really did." tommy looked over to phil, his face full of guilt and confusion.

tommy sighed, standing up.

...

"get out."

phil looked at his _son's_ face with wide eyes, it was a mix of anger and sadness.

"tommy–"

"get out." he repeated.

phil sighed, slowly walking out of the other's house.

on the doorway, he put a hand on techno's shoulder, gesturing that he should leave too. techno was practically unreadable, but phil could see the guilt fuming in his eyes.

ranboo was most likely confused and kind of worried too, but he followed phil and techno, mumbling a small _"bye"_ to tommy and sam.

sam on the other hand looked concerned and proud, just like a _father,_ looking at his _son._

when tommy faced him he expected for him yell swears in his face and tell him to get out, but he did quite the opposite.

the two of them stood still, tommy's arms tightly wrapped around the other's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you liked it i sat over it for like 2 hours god i have no life other than writing about block men


End file.
